


Lone Moon

by abbyfick



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Idiot, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyfick/pseuds/abbyfick
Summary: Felix has been extra tense since his father arrived at Garreg Mach. All he wants to do is train until he can't think. So why does his mind keep wandering back to Sylvain?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Lone Moon

Felix was in a high temper this morning, as he often was these days. He had slept badly the night before, his dreams haunted by the Boar, savaging his way across Fodlan, staining the landscape red. Waking up had done nothing to reduce his roiling fear and anger. Dimitri was just as unpredictable in the flesh, and Felix had no doubt that his latest dreams were little more than a mundane premonition.

The only thought he had in his mind was to find a decent sparring partner, and train until he was too tired to feel anything at all. A cursory glance around the dormitories and the dining hall had not helped his mood. He knew Annette and Mercedes meant well when they tried to wave him over to their table for pastries, but he had no desire to train with _them_ today. He stalked across the courtyard in front of the Officers’ Academy, and as he turned the corner toward the training grounds, he finally saw the shock of red hair he had been searching for. His tension eased the smallest fraction at the sight of his oldest friend. 

Sylvain was leaning against a wall, laughing. “Of course I’ve seen you around. How could I not notice a beautiful girl like you?”

The young lady in question appeared to be one of the kitchen staff, based on her uniform. She was blushing prettily, and seemed quite interested in keeping Sylvain’s attention. Felix could not hear the attractive brunette’s reply, but he saw her lean in and touch his friend’s arm, a hungry gleam in her eye.

_Of course,_ Felix thought bitterly, a strange flutter moving across his core. _Never mind, then._ He tore his eyes away from the flirting couple, instead keeping his gaze intently focused on the entry to the training grounds ahead as he strode past, pretending he couldn’t see them.

“Hey, Fe!” Sylvain called cheerfully, but Felix ignored him. He knew he was being an asshole, but he was beyond caring. He decided that training on his own was for the best anyway. He just needed to turn off his brain, and chatty Sylvain would be too much of a distraction.

Sylvain’s brow furrowed as he watched Felix stomp under the archway and out of sight. He turned his attention back to the kitchen-maid, but his flirtatious smile no longer reached his eyes. 

“Yeah, actually I did already have breakfast,” he answered. “Maybe I’ll catch up with you later though!” With a wink, he dashed off to follow Felix, the young woman’s expression souring in his wake.

Sylvain knew the training dummies were in trouble before he even set foot in the arena. He could hear Felix’s boots scuffing lightly across the hard earth as he huffed and grunted and hacked mercilessly at his mute enemies. Although his movements were as sure and graceful as ever, there was a cloud over his face that only Sylvain would recognize was stormier than usual.

“Fe?” he asked, his voice tentative.

Felix ignored him.

“Feee-lix!”

Nothing.

Sylvain sighed, and selected a training lance from the rack on the wall.

_CLANG._ Felix’s sword connected with the intruding weapon with impressive force. Finally, he turned to face him, but he did not slow his ferocious attack, instead directing it at the lance, all the while snarling in frustration that Sylvain did not take the hint and just leave him the fuck alone.

Sylvain might not be as light on his feet as the expert swordsman before him, but he was very skilled with a lance, and very strong. Each glancing blow to the shaft of his weapon reverberated up his arms painfully, but he braced himself to meet them with returning force. When he spotted an opening, he twisted the lance in such a way to push the sword off course, and its master off balance. Felix wasn’t so easy to fell, however. He nimbly spun around and landed back in a perfect stance, eyes dark, ready to continue his assault.

“Felix, come on, buddy. I’m just trying to say hi.”

Scowling, Felix lowered his sword. “Yeah, I heard you.”

“...And?”

“And what?”

“There’s not something you might, I don’t know, customarily say in return?”

Felix only glared back.

“Really, Fe?”

“Hello, _Sylvain_ ,” he finally answered, in a scathing voice.

“Ouch. What’s up with you today? I mean, you’re usually such a little ray of sunshine. Should I be worried?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to spar,” he spat.

Sylvain took a step closer to him, then clapped his hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Well, here I am! Want to go another couple of rounds, then grab lunch? Maybe somewhere in town… I’d rather not show my face in the dining hall today. I don’t think that girl was too happy I ditched her for you.”

Felix’s stomach did a small flip. He ducked out from under Sylvain’s heavy hand and frowned more deeply than ever. He didn’t like how unsteady he was feeling this morning. He didn’t want to be feeling anything, and whatever these strange pangs were, they were unwelcome too. 

“Alright, fine,” he replied curtly.

Late that afternoon, they finally sat down to eat. Sylvain groaned as he lowered himself onto a bench in the dingy pub they’d settled on. He had never been as dedicated to training as Felix was, and going head-to-head with him for such an extended session had left him bruised and sore. He ordered a tall glass of ale right away, hoping it would take the edge off. Across from him, Felix looked as pissed off and withdrawn as ever. He had barely spoken a word all day, and Sylvain was more than a little worried about him at this point. 

When the barmaid returned with his drink, Sylvain smiled broadly at her and said, “Actually, would you make that two?” 

Felix snapped his eyes up from the table, at which he had been glaring daggers. Sylvain shrugged, took a big gulp of the ale, then pushed it across the table to him. “You look like you need one, too.”

He took the drink grudgingly. Felix wasn’t usually one to indulge, but he downed half the beer in one go. He didn’t want a sharp mind right now.

Sylvain raised his eyebrows. “So, are you going to tell me what’s up?”

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit, Fe. You haven’t been yourself since we took Ailell.”

Felix stared at the foam on top of his beer and said nothing as the barmaid reappeared with Sylvain’s new glass. “Anything to eat today, gents?” she inquired.

“Yeah, can you bring us a large platter of the super spicy dango to start, please? And then two meat pies.” Sylvain thanked her with a wink, and turned back to his friend. “Have you talked to your father at all?”

Felix didn’t like the knowing look he was being fixed with. “Why bother? He’s here for the Boar.” Then, more quietly, “He’s a damn fool.”

Sylvain leaned forward and wrapped his fingers lightly around Felix’s wrist. “He wants this war to end, and he knows we need a king. He still sees Lambert in him.” Without letting go, he leaned back and sipped his beer. “Goddess, I hope he’s right about that.”

Felix’s brow furrowed, both at Sylvain’s words, and at the gentle touch at his wrist. His stomach felt strange again, and he was irritated at being made to face his father’s presence, and the problem of Dimitri, head on. After a moment’s hesitation, he drew his arm back, and took another swallow of his beer.

Before Sylvain could start up again, the barmaid returned with their first course, and the two men busied themselves with eating. By the time they finished their meat pies, Sylvain was ordering their third round of drinks, and was filling the grim silence that might otherwise hang over their table with his trademark meaningless banter.

“And honestly, how was I supposed to know she was married? I hate how I always get the blame when that happens!”

Across the table, Felix’s face was slightly flushed. “How many times has that happened to you, exactly? You should know better, Sylvain.”

“Oh, spare me. What about you, Fe? Any great beauties catching your eye lately?”

“No.”

“Really? You spend a lot of time with Annette… or maybe the Professor is more your type?”

“I haven’t been in the mood for… that type of thing lately.”

“You mean love?”

Felix’s face was now very pink, and Sylvain was biting back laughter. He loved watching his friend squirm, and it seemed he had landed on the perfect topic for accomplishing that this evening.

“Or how about just sex? When’s the last time you got laid, Felix?”

“It’s been awhile,” he admitted.

“Do you need a wingman? There are some real cute girls at the end of the bar right now. Let’s go introduce ourselves-” 

Sylvain was halfway out of his seat when Felix kicked him under the table, hard.

“Aww, come on, you know I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help. I told you I’m not interested right now.”

“Alright, alright. It really would do you good, you know. You’re so tightly wound these days. Which is saying something, because you are _tight_ to begin with.”

Felix stood up abruptly, and noted that the beer was making the room sway slightly. “I’m going to bed. I have training again in the morning.” He threw some silver on the table and turned to leave.

Sylvain’s face fell for a moment, then looking back toward the bar, he seemed to cheer slightly. “In that case, I’m going to go make some new friends. No reason _one_ of us can’t have a little fun!”

With a shake of his head, Felix slunk off into the cold night air. Inhaling deeply, he glanced back over his shoulder and saw Sylvain already working his charm on two of the fairer patrons. His fists clenched along with his stomach, and he hurried off to the dormitories.

Back in his quarters, Felix stripped off and ran a hot bath. He barely noticed the ache in his muscles anymore; in fact, it was more notable when they weren’t fatigued from training. He dropped down into the water and rubbed his eyes till he saw spots. He was a little bit drunk. All day he had tried to clear his head, and all day, he kept feeling inconvenient jolts of anxiety and fear and anger, and for some reason, lust. Why couldn’t he master his mind the way he could master his body, his sword? 

His body seemed to have a mind of its own right now, too. He remembered what Sylvain had said to him about needing to loosen up, and told himself it was just the beer and the suggestion that had him half-hard under the water. Feeling agitated, he drained the tub quickly and dropped into bed, still dripping wet.

He tossed and turned for a few minutes. His cock was thrumming insistently along with his heartbeat. Giving in, Felix rolled on his back and dropped his hand down. He wrapped his fingers loosely around himself and gave an experimental stroke. It did feel nice, and maybe it would help him sleep.

Felix focused only on the sensation at first, then he allowed his mind to wander. He imagined Byleth leaning over him in their old classroom, her chest pressing against his back as she corrected some error in his notes. He saw her face, lips parted sensuously, as she removed the cloak from her shoulders, revealing her perfect, lithe body. His pace quickened. Her perfect, lithe body, swinging a sword during training exercises. _Yes._ Her perfect, lithe body, charging across the battlefield, mercilessly cutting down their enemies. _Okay._ Her perfect, lithe body, fighting beside the Boar, both of them covered in blood. _Fuck, not that._ He faltered.

Shifting tack, he remembered the beautiful brunette kitchen-maid from that morning. The sun glinting off her raven hair as she laughed at some private joke, her full breasts rising and falling. _Mmm._ Her uniform hugging her shapely figure as she leaned in to touch Sylvain. He gripped himself tighter, his breath coming faster. Sylvain’s wide smile, his warm brown eyes sparkling. His broad shoulders, stripped bare after training, the freckles dappling the battle-scarred skin across his strong back. His hand on Felix’s arm, pulling him closer. His hands on Felix. _Fuck._ His breath hitched, and he came powerfully, his body convulsing as he stroked out all the pent-up tension in his body.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warm-up vignette I wrote when I started obsessing over Sylvix. I'm in the middle of writing a totally separate epic love story for them, and I decided to take a break from that for a few minutes to post this. Hopefully the big one will be ready to go soon... in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this frustrating little fic!


End file.
